San Diego-Imperial Council
San Diego-Imperial Council is a local council of the Boy Scouts of America and serves youth members and volunteer leaders through Scout units in San Diego County, California and Imperial County, California and Yuma County, Arizona. See also Scouting in California. History Founded in 1916 as the Coronado Council, and the San Diego Council, in 1917 the two council merged to make the San Diego County Council (#049). Founded in 1922, the Imperial County Council (#029) changed its name to Imperial-Yuma Area Council in 1929, and changed the name again in 1959 to Desert Trails Council. In 1993 Desert Trails and San Diego County merged to become Desert Pacific Council. Desert Pacific Council was renamed to San Diego-Imperial Council on January 3, 2005 Districts Each District coordinates scout leader training. activities and other resources for community based scouting programs. This council is divided into 2 Districts: # Balboa District # Bonita-Otay District # Buena Creek District - North County - Cities of San Marcos and Vista # Crossroads District # Desert Trails District - Imperial County, California # Magnolia District # Palomar Mountain District - Escondido Region # Rancho Coastal District - Carlsbad / Encinitas # Rancho Mesa District # San Luis Rey District - North County - Cities of Oceanside, Fallbrook and Camp Pendleton # Southbay District # Tecolote District Council Camps San Diego-Imperial Council Camps feature many resources for organizing exciting outdoor adventure group activities and are available for rental by scout groups, families and other youth groups. Some camps feature an organized week long campership program during summer months. * Mataguay Scout Ranch * Camp Balboa * San Diego Youth Aquatic Center, aka Camp Fiesta Island Council Special Events * Council Scout Fair * Wood Badge * University of Scouting Order of the Arrow Order of the Arrow is the National Honor Society of Scouting and recognized those who uphold the scouting ideals of camping, service and citizenship. * Tiwahe Lodge #45 is the OA Lodge that services the San Diego Imperial Council. It has a yearly average membership of 1,030 scouts and scouters. Tiwahe Lodge was formed from the merger of Ashie Lodge #436 and Pang Lodge #532 in 1992. Tiwahe Lodge has been the recipient of the Quality Lodge Award 15 times in a row. Tiwahe Lodge also received the National Service Award in 2005. Tiwahe is a member of Section W-4S in the Western Region of the Boy Scouts of America. Tiwahe is one of four lodges in this section, the other three are Wiatava #13, Cahuilla #127, and Ta Tanka #488. Tiwahe Lodge has produced 3 Section Chiefs and 3 Section Advisors. Tiwahe lodge was also home to the 2011 Western Region Chief. Tiwahe Lodge currently runs three lodge events throughout the year. The first is the Fall Fellowship Weekend in November, which consists of training and lodge officer elections. Lodge Leadership Development is held in January and is the primary tool for training new lodge and chapter officers. Spring Encampment is held in March and is a service weekend usually held at Camp Mataguay. Tiwahe Lodge currently has nine chapters acting within the lodge: Allohak, Bitani, Elauwit, Hadaazli-to, Kah-Shinni, Naabaahii, Pischk, Shash-Tsoh, and Wulinaxin. Eagles Nest Noteworthy scouts and service projects of the council: External Links * sdicbsa.org - Official Website of San Diego-Imperial Council Category:California Category:Arizona Category:Boy Scout Councils Category:California Boy Scouts Category:Arizona Boy Scouts